Endless Bummer
Baumer has a meltdown and Emma goes on a date with Johnny. Summary The episode takes off with Baumer seriously having a meltdown. Mainly because a seagull's pooping in the lobby, and he had to literally talk to him to make him go away. Bummer is also using a stressball to try and calm down, but he just gets madder and madder. The groms finally realize this and imangine what could happen if Bummer went into a meltdown. Afterwards, they find Bummer on his golf cart, about to blow it. The groms take out their phones, but instead record Bummer crying, because he was really losing his patience. Fin, Reef and Broseph then decide to teach him to chillax, the groms' way. Meanwhile, Lo is yet again stuck with housesitting, but luckily it's only with Erica and Brianna. But she still destests it. Her father comes by and tells her that she has to pretend like shes in charge, that way it will give the illusion that she know what she is doing. Lo starts doing it, and to her surprise, it works! At the same time Emma is yet again falling head-over-heels for Ty, and Lo comes by and tells her to "move on already!". So, after reading a tabloid magazine, Emma thinks that if she dates another guy, she'd forget about Ty. The guy is Johnny. At the resort, the rest of the groms are training Bummer how to relax in their ways, and it works. Bummer becomes a grom. Too much of a grom. He was relaxing and being disobediant so much that Mr. R fired him, but he doesn't really care since it was "cramping his style". With Lo bossing the kids around, they soon become terrified of her. They don't even bother to try and run away. Lo becomes happy and wants to keep doing it. At the "date", Johnny goes all out: he brings a limo, a dress for Emma and they go to the fancy resturaunt at Sunset Beach. While there, Johnny tells the waiter (Snack Shack) to give them items w/o garlic, since Johnny learned Emma does not like garlic. But after Emma leaves to go to the bathroom, Johnny sees the tabloid magazine from earlier and is shocked to find out the truth behind the date. Back at the resort, Mr. R becomes the new leader for the groms, and is being 10x worse than Bummer was! He made them act like they were in the army (which he was in for 10 years). The groms figure that Bummer needs to get his job back, because now he moved in with them at the Staff Housing. So they release a flock of seagulls into the hotel, causing mass chaos. At the restaurant, Johnny becomes mad that Emma was just using him. So when Snack Shack brings the order, he tells him to bring it back to the kitchen and put garlic on it to get revenge. After SS does that, Emma comes back from the bathroom and stars eating garlic-laced spaghetti. Johnny then tells Emma what he saw and what he did, only to find out Emma doesn't like garlic because she was allergic to it! She runs to the bathroom in a hurry, and Johnny feels awful. At the hotel, the birds rule. They took it over and even Mr. R couldn't do anything about it. The groms go to Baumer and tell him he's the only one who could save the resort. So Bummer quickly changes into hotel uniform and tells the seagulls in seagull-speak to leave the resort. Mr. Ridgemount is so grateful he gives Baumer his job back. Back at the restaurant, Johnny is apologizing Emma for what he did, but she said she deserved it since she knew it was a bad idea to use Johnny like that. After she comes out, Johnny reconciles that he has to find someone else. The two remain friends and head out the door. Meanwhile at the staff locker room, Bummer thanks the groms and puts them to work like normal (and demotes Lo to housekeeping after she let the girls do whatever they wanted). Bummer also leaves his grom shirt and stuff he had as a grom to the groms as a memory. Appearances *Emma *Lo *Fin *Reef *Broseph *Johnny *Mr. Ridgemount *Bummer *Kelly *Erica *Brianna *Ty (does not speak) *Todd Marvin (does not speak) *Mark Marvin (does not speak) *Mr. Marvin *Ripper (cameo) *Snack Shack *Tropical Tan Model (blonde hair) Trivia *In Canada, this episode was originally aired instead of the listed "Slumber Party Animals" for reasons unknown. *The title possibly refers to the 1966 documentary film The Endless Summer, which created the surf movie genre. It ended up starting a lifestyle for many surfers of the time to the present, to travel, around the world if necessary, to seek out meeting new people and ride the perfect wave. If one had the time and money to always stay in an area of the world where it was summer at the time, they could perhaps create an endless summer, a season where they could always ride the waves in different places around the world. *Emma has a mild food allergy to garlic; it gives her an upset stomach and causes her to suffer attacks of diarrhea. **This is similar to how Jen Masterson on 6teen has a food allergy to mushrooms. *Johnny gets over Emma, but they remain friends. *Mr. Ridgemount was in the army for 10 years. #His face was also shown for the first time, but it was mostly blocked by shadow, but you could still make it out. *Even though it said that Andrew had a meltdown, more like a breakdown, because he cried rather than freak out as the Groms had thought. *Stoked Radio: **"Tomorrow Starts Today" by Mobile **"Party People" by Winter Gloves Category:Episodes Category:Articles requring pictures